Just Enough
by Litanya
Summary: [Taiora] A late Valentines Day fic. Sora hates Valentines Day because she thinks that it betrays her crest... or is it because she's never had a Valentine? Will one boy show her that it's really not that bad?


Litanya: I do not own Digimon. This is a special fic for Valentine's Day, even though it is a little late. Oops. But oh well… I hope you enjoy it.

_**Just Enough**_

She sighed and turned off the television. It was Valentine's Day, and so every network had decided to show sappy movies, all of which ended up with the main character finding their true love. And all of the movies contained sappy scenes where the characters challenged the record for the longest kiss in history. She couldn't stand to watch another of those movies. She picked herself up off of the couch and shuffled into her bedroom. She had decided to spend the day inside. It was a beautiful sunny day outside and she just knew that if she went to the park for a game of soccer she would run into hundreds of loving couples. And she just didn't want to see that. She was of the opinion that Valentines Day was a horrible day. It wasn't just that it was a great opportunity for commercial organizations to earn a lot of money, but she believed that it also sent the wrong ideals out to the people. Many couples spent the day together on Valentines Day, when they wouldn't any other day. To her it seemed that Valentines Day was a symbol for the only day of the year in which love was celebrated to its full extent. And as she was the bearer of the crest of Love from the Digital World, one day to celebrate love just wasn't enough. And so she was against Valentines Day. She wanted the world to celebrate the joys of love every day, but with Valentines Day coming around once a year; people felt that there was no need to celebrate it all of the time. They just waited until Valentines Day. It just wasn't enough for her.

Her mother thought that Valentines Day was romantic. Males went out and spent money on roses and chocolates on females, and the occasional romantic took their date out for a candlelight dinner. Her mother said that it was a day to show off that you had a partner, that you had someone who loved you. She told her mother that you could do that any day of the year. Her mother had just shrugged and told her that Valentines Day was just special. Special things were supposed to happen on Valentines Day. But eighteen year old Sora Takenouchi just did not believe in the magic of Valentines Day. In her whole eighteen years of living, she had never had a Valentine.

"_You only hate Valentines Day because you have never had a boyfriend. You hate it because no one has ever given you anything on Valentines Day and it tears you apart,"_ her best friend, one of them anyway, Taichi Kamiya had told her that only the week before. 'Tai' as everyone called him had been asking her what the best type of flowers to get a girl were when she had claimed that flowers were a stupid gift to give someone on Valentines Day.

"_Flowers die and whither away. They may be beautiful for a few days, but then they dry and shrivel up. Most girls like them however. They just can't see that if a guy gives them flowers then it suggests that their relationship may die. Flowers are great for birthdays and any other day of the week, but on Valentines Day… Anyway, the most popular flower is…"_

"_I'm not asking what the most popular flower sold is. I know that roses are probably the first flowers that the shop runs out of. I am asking you what you think the best type of flowers to give a girl is."_

"_Well… red roses do sell quickly, but they are the most common flowers sold. If you are trying to make a girl feel special then why don't you give her tulips? Or daisies? Basically any other type of flower besides roses. And preferably not pink or red. Yellow is a nice colour, or perhaps even purple. Something like that would make them feel special. Just make sure that you give them to her near the beginning of the day. If you give them to her late at night then she might think that you forgot and then went to the nearest flower shop and got whatever was left. Why are you asking me about this anyway? You're the guy- you can screw up on your own. If she still loves you after you stuff up, then it's all okay. If she doesn't, well, life goes on and you're probably better off without her,"_ he had just grinned and said nothing. And that had really irritated her. She wanted to know what he was up to. Yamato Ishida, or Matt as everyone called him, was her other best friend. He had just laughed when she had asked what Tai was up to and he had told her that Tai was just being Tai- annoying and fantastic at getting under someone's skin. She shook her head as she remembered that afternoon and picked up a photo album. It was from her last few years of high school. There were hundreds of pictures, especially from her final year.

Most of the pictures in her album were of Tai, Matt and herself. They had shared a lot of classes and camps together, and hence they had been together at great photo moments. A lot of the photos were just of Tai and Matt, some of them fighting, others of them grinning at the camera with their tongues out. But there were other photos too. Photos of a group of eight children- the digidestined. She was one of the digidestined, and Tai and Matt were also a part of the group. Tai's younger sister Kari and Matt's younger brother T.K were there, as well as her best female friend Mimi Tachikawa and Mimi's boyfriend Joe Kido, and their best friend, Izzy Izumi. These eight children- for they had all only been children then, especially little Kari and T.K- had saved the world from evil. They were all really close, but inside the group of eight there were three even closer groups.

T.K and Kari were the youngsters at fifteen, but they were as close as… well, Sora couldn't think up an example. She looked at a picture of the pair that had been taken the fortnight before. Kari was sitting on the couch at her apartment, her brown hair hanging down to her shoulders and her eyes sparkling as she laughed at a joke. T.K stood behind the couch and he was leaning over Kari's head. His blond hair was almost completely covered by a white fisherman's hat, and his cerulean eyes were almost covered as well. He too was laughing, and one of his hands was on Kari's shoulder. They had known each other since they were eight years old, and their friendship had only grown closer over the years. Sora was sure that the pair was doing something for Valentines Day after they finished the school day. They were boyfriend and girlfriend in all but name. She had even managed to get Kari to confess that T.K had kissed her. As much as Sora hated Valentines Day, she did think that it was sweet that the couple could spend the afternoon together.

The next group within the digidestined was what Sora considered a weird mix. She had a photo of them too. Seventeen year old Mimi Tachikawa had posed for the photo as though she was posing for a model shoot. Her long pink hair not only framed her face really well, but it also made her stand out in the photo. She faced the camera, but her brown eyes seemed to be looking to her left, where her boyfriend sat next to her. Nineteen year old Joe Kido had one arm casually wrapped around his girlfriend whilst his other hand was busy pushing his thick-rimmed glasses back onto his nose. His blue/black hair was a little messed up, which was unusual, but he still smiled at the camera for the photo. Although the couple was there, the photo wasn't complete without their best friend, Izzy Izumi, the seventeen year old genius. He stood behind the couple, his cheeks a little pink as he realized that he had to be in a photo. He had one hand on Mimi's shoulder and the other on Joe's, and he seemed to be pushing them together. A small smile was on his face, and his dark eyes seemed to radiate contentment. Of course, his lap top was also in the photo, as he never went anywhere without it. The three were best friends, and although Mimi and Izzy were at school whereas Joe was at university, they still kept in close contact. They were inseparable.

Next came a picture of Matt. For some odd reason, he was by himself. The cool, calm and collected Matt Ishida, the object of affection of thousands if not millions of teenage girls, looked at the camera with a small, knowing smile. His blond hair was carefully arranged with the help of some hair gel and his deep blue eyes, which looked so much like his younger brothers', stared a little defiantly at the camera. He had been classed as a rebel. In the Digital World he had been the loner of the group, but afterwards he had relaxed and allowed himself to have friends. She wondered why he was smiling that way… and why he was in the picture by himself. She remembered that the photo had supposed to contain herself and Tai as well, but for some reason, Matt was alone.

She turned the page of her album and stared at the next picture for a long time. It was of Tai and herself. It was a photo that was a lot like the one with T.K and Kari. She was seated on the couch. One hand was brushing some of her auburn hair back behind her ear whilst the other was held out in a victory sign. She was smiling for the camera- no, she was grinning- and her crimson eyes were not sparkling, but they seemed to glow with happiness. Tai was standing behind the couch. One of his hands was flashing the victory sign at the camera- she had claimed that he was copying her, but he claimed that she had copied him- and the other was on her shoulder. One of his chocolate brown eyes was winking at the camera, and his gravity-defying hair seemed almost wilder than she had ever seen it before. But that wasn't all. If one looked closely, they would see that Sora's cheeks were a little pinker than usual. Tai looked completely natural, but she knew that she had been blushing. And she remembered why.

"_Tai, Matt, come over here! It's time for our photo!" she called to them. They had been over in the corner, talking about some girl or something from what Sora had been able to gather. At her call they both came over. Matt looked from Sora to Tai._

"_We're supposed to be having a photo taken of the groups we were in when we were in the Digital World, right?" the blond asked her calmly. She nodded impatiently and he continued, "Well, in the Digital World I was the loner of the group, right? You two were close friends, but I knew no one and didn't want to know anyone. So if we were going to 'recreate' the situation in the Digital World, then I would be in a photo by myself, and you and Tai would have a photo." Sora blinked and looked at Tai, who looked just as confused._

"_Are you saying that you don't want to have a photo with us?" Tai demanded, looking a little angry. Matt shook his head quickly._

"_No, we can have a photo together later. But this is one for the Digital World, and you two were close then, and I wasn't a part of our little trio back then. Besides, I know that you two don't have a decent photo of just the two of you since you were eight. So to make this accurate, you two get over there and have your photo taken right now!" he gave them a little push towards the couch and smiled at them confidently. Sora lingered for a moment whilst Tai walked towards the couch, "I know you like him. It'll make a good photo. It'll be a good memory. Trust me." She blushed and that blush was still there when the camera flashed and the photo was taken._

The photo was still special to her. All of the photos were special, but this one stood out. Matt had been right. The last decent picture of Tai and Sora alone together had been taken when she was eight. Every other photo was either ruined, lost or it contained other people. She shook her head and closed the photo album. Trust her to start thinking about love on Valentines Day. She was supposed to think about anything but love. She glanced down at her watch. It was only eleven in the morning. She usually slept until ten when she had the chance, but this morning she had woken up early. She had gotten dressed and eaten breakfast before she had looked at the time. If she had checked her clock, she would have gone back to bed. But now she was awake and she had nothing to do. All because of Valentines Day. She groaned and hit her head with the album in her hand. Valentines Day just seemed to get worse every year. The phone rang and she quickly raced to pick it up, as she was home alone.

"Hello, Takenouchi residence, Sora speaking," she hated answering the phone like that, but she had to answer it like that in case it was a customer for the flower shop that her mother owned and ran.

"_Hey Sora, it's Tai. What are you up to today on your most hated day of all days?"_ she rolled her eyes at his over-perky tone and his love for the dramatic. He knew that it irritated her whenever someone mentioned Valentines Day, and she knew that he mentioned it on purpose. She paused for a second before answering, not just to get over her irritation, but also to wonder what he was up to.

"There's nothing much to do today. I've just been looking at some photos, but other than that, there's nothing much to do here. What are you up to? I thought that you were asking some girl out today or something," a short silence followed her question. She hoped that she hadn't upset him. If the girl had rejected him, then he might not be willing to talk about it. But then she heard him say something to someone in the background.

"_Sorry about that, my mother just told me she was leaving. Umm… I was wondering if you'd like to have a game of soccer at the park. I am asking the girl a little later and so I have a lot of time to spare. What do you say? Will you play?"_ she considered it for only a second. She had nothing better to do, and if she was at the park with Tai then she wouldn't feel like she was the only person in the world who was alone. Because she wouldn't be alone.

"Yeah I guess I should be able to come and play. What time do you want to meet?" she fiddled with the cord of the phone. She was surprised to find that she was a little disappointed. For some strange reason, her mother's words about miracles happening on Valentines Day had popped into her head. She was upset with herself because she was hoping that the words were true. It would take a miracle to make Tai think of her as more than a friend, and obviously a miracle wasn't occurring. He was just taking her to the park to play soccer probably so he could gather the courage he needed to ask the girl of his dreams out. And so Valentines Day miracles did not seem to be on the agenda for the day.

"_Uh… I'll meet you in about ten minutes?"_ it only took five minutes to get to the park from her apartment, so she had no problem with that.

"Yeah, I'll be there," they exchanged goodbyes before hanging up. Sora then pulled her soccer ball out of her closet- she was sure that Tai would either forget or lose his- and pulled on a jacket. It was a cold day. She knew that it wouldn't stop the couples from walking through the park, but it was cold, and without a jacket she would freeze. Ten minutes later she was standing in front of the soccer goals, where she usually met with Tai when they were going to play soccer. As usual, Tai was nowhere in sight. She dropped the ball next to her feet and rubbed her arms. Even wearing a jacket she was cold. And a little self-conscious. She _hated_ the way that some people looked at her sympathetically as she stood all alone. She wasn't the only person who was alone, but she sure felt as though she was. She blamed Valentines Day. It always made her feel alone.

"Hey Sora!" she turned to face Tai as he came towards her. His hands were behind his back and his large grin marked him out from others nearby. He didn't have his soccer ball either, she noted.

"You're late Kamiya!" she called in reply. He just shrugged and his grin grew wider, if that was even possible. She frowned. She knew that he was definitely up to something, but she had no idea what it was. And that was very scary. Tai's schemes almost always ended up with at least one of them getting into trouble. Usually it was Tai himself, but she and Matt had often been scolded for being involved as well.

"I had to stop by and pick something up on the way," his eyes sparkled mischievously and now that he was closer, Sora could see that he held something behind his back. She was very scared now.

"I don't think that that is a good enough excuse," she told him, a little more sharply than she had intended. His eyes widened at her tone, but again he just shrugged.

"Will it be good enough if I tell you that I was picking up a present for you?" she stared at him. He was standing just in front of her now, and his hands were still behind his back. His grin was still there, but she knew he was nervous from the way that his hand seemed to be twitching behind his back. She didn't really understand what was going on, but she decided to play along.

"It would depend on what the present was, now wouldn't it?" he seemed to relax as he realized that she was playing along with his little game. If it was a game that he was playing, that is. She herself didn't know what she was doing. She had a funny feeling that maybe; just maybe, a miracle was going to happen. She desperately wished that it would.

"Ah, well… here it is. You can judge for yourself if it is good enough to excuse my tardiness," she blinked. Tai _never_ used big words. Not that tardiness was a big word, but it almost seemed unnatural for him to say it. But she didn't really have time to marvel at the increase in his vocabulary. He removed his hands from behind his back and offered his gift to her. It was a bunch of flowers. He was holding a small bouquet of yellow tulips. There was a small card attached to them as well. She slowly took the flowers from him, her hand seeming to move on instinct alone. He had told her that he was going to buy flowers for the person he wanted to be his valentine. And he had taken her advice about the type of flower. Tai didn't say anything, he only watched her. She held the flowers, not really knowing what to do. She read the card, but that only seemed to make her feel more confused.

"I don't think that I understand. You want me to be your valentine?" she finally asked. He nodded and she noticed that his grin had slipped a little.

"I was going to ask you before, but I could never build up the courage to do it. It's funny… I have the crest of Courage and yet I couldn't ask you a simple question. But I had to ask. We're not in school anymore. We're going to the same university, but we won't share any classes. I ask you this now because I don't want to lose you. Your friendship means everything to me and… and I think that I'm in love with you. That's why I had to ask. It's okay if you are freaked out about it and I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I was kind of hoping… What is your answer?" she looked back down at the flowers. They were only a simple gift, but he had listened to her. He thought that he loved her. She smiled, but then she realized that she didn't have a gift for him. And she wouldn't make a good valentine if she didn't give him a gift. She looked back at him. He was patiently waiting for her to answer, but she could see that he was very nervous. She didn't have time to go and buy him a gift before she gave him an answer. It was then that the idea of what to give him came to her. She took a small step forward and before he could get over his surprise, she kissed him.

"Of course I'll be your valentine," she told him when they broke apart, "But don't expect me to go easy on you when we play soccer later on. Your present was just enough to make me forgive you for being late." Maybe Valentines Day wasn't as bad as she had thought. Her mother had been right about the miracles after all.

The End

Litanya: Okay… that was weird. I hope everyone had a good Valentines Day, whether you spent it with friends, alone, with your family or a loved one. I had a nice lunch with friends, so although I didn't spend the day alone, there was no romance… what a shame. Anyway, please review if you feel like it. I don't really know what came over me to write this fic anyway...


End file.
